


Your heart's reminder

by spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Exes, F/F, First Dates, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: Supercorp AU with Kara getting arrested for stepping in in a fight to defend Alex. Ex-wife Lena is her only option to get bailed.twitter.com/moredramaforya/status/1079971349366370304





	Your heart's reminder

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's too angsty but I just need to see them like this once.

The familiar sound of a pair of heels made Kara look up from her hands. She stood up, leaving a sleeping Alex Danvers on the bench, and walked to the bars to see if her ears had fooled her.

 

Nope.

 

It was true.

 

She gulped and froze on her feet.

 

_Lena…_

 

The alluring green eyes found her immediately, carrying so many feelings and memories in the one single gaze before turning back at the officer walking behind.

 

“Yes, that’s them,” said Lena, almost too softly.

 

The officer approached to unlock the cell, throwing Kara a curious glance before announcing, “Miss Danvers, you’re free to go.”

 

Kara was embarrassed as she led her drunken half-asleep sister out of the cell, avoiding Lena’s eyes. It was humiliating enough to be arrested for getting involved in a fight - something she would never do - but it was even worse when her ex-wife was the only person who could bail her out. Usually, Alex would be that one, but considering Alex had been arrested too, Kara had no other choice.

 

“I’ll give you a hand,” said Lena, lifting Alex’s other arm to place around her own shoulders. Even through the smell of alcohol reeking from Alex, the familiar scent of Lena’s perfume still managed to fly into Kara’s system, alerting her of every moment when she kissed Lena before going to work two years ago.

 

“Thank you,” Kara said with gratitude, then cleared her throat just to fill in the silence with something.

 

“You’re welcome."

 

The formality in Lena’s response hit Kara’s chest like a dagger. It was their reality now.

 

They weren’t together anymore.

 

They were basically almost strangers now.

 

So it was awkward to sit in Lena’s car with Alex’s head in her lap.

 

Lena was still in her work attire. Long coat, black pants, white blouse. Her hair was still high up on her head in a ponytail, though a little loose. That meant Lena had just finished a long meeting. And if it was before, Kara would undo the ponytail and help Lena relax.

 

But it wasn’t before.

 

“I was surprised when I got the call,” Lena spoke from the driver seat, didn’t look back.

 

Kara couldn’t resist looking into the mirror and hoped that Lena might return the glance. She didn’t. “I would have called Alex but you see…” she trailed off, looking down at the snoring sister, “...so I tried other people but the officer couldn’t reach any and-”

 

“-and you told her to call me.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Lena chuckled softly. The sound was quick but Kara caught on right away. She had heard it over and over in their happy nights and even in the less happy ones.

 

One thing she was sure: she missed it.

 

“I was your last option, huh?” Lena threw an amused glance over her shoulder then turned back at the road.

 

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Kara admitted. It was true. Lena was always busy. She hadn’t heard about her ex-wife personally lately but running a multi million dollar company could not be an easy job. “You shouldn’t have to get involved in my things anymore.”

 

Lena didn’t respond right away. She honked at a car and then spoke, “True. Who would ever wants to see their ex again anyway?”

 

Kara took it as a jab at her. Of course, Lena wouldn’t want to see Kara again, especially on New Year’s Eve.

 

Kara didn’t want to go out tonight. Alex had come and forced her out because _‘it’s going to be new year soon, you shouldn’t stay home and brood’_. Kara should have been more stubborn and refused. Perhaps this night would go differently. Perhaps she would get the call from the officer to bail Alex out of the bar fight.

 

But Kara wouldn’t be there to push that asshole who was about to hit Alex’s head with a bottle and her sister would have been badly hurt.

 

So she didn’t regret stepping in.

 

She regretted bothering Lena for it, though.

 

“I’m sorry for ruining your night,” Kara said.

 

Lena’s sigh wasn’t heard, but the way her shoulders dropped was telling enough. Lena was tired. “You didn’t. In fact, you kinda saved it.”

 

 _Didn’t see that coming._ “How?”

 

“I had a legit reason to leave that awful board meeting.”

 

“Did Jefferson piss you off again?” Kara asked without thinking.

 

“Yup. He and McCourtney.” Lena tapped her fingers on the wheel. “They’ve been pressing on the deal with Wayne Industry.”

 

“I bet you handled them well,” Kara replied with pride, “not to mention you have Miller on your side.”

 

Lena paused and then her voice dropped. “You didn’t know.”

 

“What didn’t I know?”

 

“Ida Miller passed away.”

 

Kara’s eyes grew wider. “What? How?”

 

“Lung cancer.”

 

The answer brought a whole nother level of silence to their conversation. Ida had always been Lena’s best right hand in steering the L-Corp. She had been working as the company CFO for over fifty years and as long as she had Ida by her side, Lena didn’t have to hold the grip too much on work.

 

But Ida had passed away.

 

During the two years after their split, Lena’s most trusted employee had gone.

 

And Kara had no idea.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Kara said, sadness dampened her voice. “It must have been hard.”

 

“It was at first,” Lena responded as she took a turn, “but the new CFO wasn’t so bad.”

 

Kara hummed to take in the information. So L-Corp had a new CFO. That was a big change. And along with the flow, she got curious about Lena’s life. How she had been? How was her life? Did she return to her old apartment or get a new place?

 

Had she started dating again?

 

Kara didn’t know if she should ask, so she kept her mouth shut until Lena parked the car near Alex’s apartment. Lena helped Kara carry Alex into the building without a word, as if she had done it a million times before.

 

They walked past the main doors and headed to the elevator. Paul, the old guy who lived across the hall from Alex’s apartment, walked out of the cabin and recognized them right away.

 

“Hello, Paul,” Lena greeted at the same time with Kara.

 

“Good evening, Miss Danvers, Miss Danvers, Mrs. Danvers.” Paul held the door open and gestured inside. “There you go, ladies.”

 

Kara had a frozen smile on from the moment Paul said _‘Mrs. Danvers’_ to the moment the elevator doors closed. She didn’t exactly announce to the world that her marriage with Lena had ended but she thought maybe Paul would know it from the lack of Lena’s presence in the recent years around Alex’s apartment.

 

“Sorry about that,” Kara muttered after the car had gone up a few seconds.

 

“About what?” Lena asked back, turning to look at Kara over a slumped Alex.

 

“Paul, you know, calling you…” Kara trailed off awkwardly.

 

Lena let out an ‘ah’. “I get it. It’s not something you want to tell everyone about, right?”

 

_It’s not what I want to happen anyway._

 

Kara pressed down a sigh and nodded. “No, it’s not.”

 

“I figured. It’s fine.” After a pause, Lena continued, “Ruby asked about you, too.”

 

The mention of Lena’s friend’s daughter surprised Kara. Sam had been Lena’s best friends for years, even back when she was still living in Metropolis. Sam had Ruby at a very young age, and Lena was the girl’s godmother. Kara hadn’t met them after the divorce. “Oh? How is she? How is Sam?”

 

“Ruby’s still in her football team. She’s been doing great. Sam is actually coaching the team.” Lena shifted to grip Alex’s arm better. “They’re at Patricia’s now.”

 

“Patricia?” Kara arched an eyebrow at the strange name. “Is that Sam’s new girlfriend?”

 

Lena whipped her head to stare at Kara before bursting out to laugh. The unexpected reaction got Kara surprised and also weak at the knees because it had been such a long time since she last heard Lena’s laughter. Somewhere during their marriage, this genuine sound of happiness had died.

 

“No. God, no! Patricia is Sam’s mother,” Lena said through her soft cackling after a few seconds. “Adoptive mother.”

 

Kara ah-ed in knowing. She had heard about Sam’s past, especially how she had been kicked out of home because she had gotten pregnant with Ruby. Sam never mentioned her mother’s name, and therefore this was the first time Kara had ever heard about it.

 

Another reality check for their divorce.

 

“Oh. I’m happy for her,” Kara said quietly, reaching into Alex’s bag to find the key. The elevator doors opened and they both carried Alex out. “It must have been hard for Sam all these years.” She opened the door to Alex’s apartment.

 

“Yes. It was tough for her to make up with Patricia last year, but everything is better now.”

 

The apartment welcomed them all with the scent of cheese pizza and martini. Kara was about to find the switch to turn on the lights when the entire room was lit up. Turning around, she found that Lena’s hand was at the switch.

 

_She remembers._

 

They brought Alex into the bedroom. Lena quietly pulled the shoes off Alex’s feet while Kara took off her sister’s jacket. They both tucked Alex in with separate tasks as if they were a team. And they did it without saying anything.

 

But in Kara’s mind, a lot was being said.

 

Lena didn’t look bothered or annoyed, instead she seemed concerned over Alex’s state. It was a normal thing for someone to be worried in this situation, but in Kara’s chest there was an ongoing ache of hope that Lena still cared so much. And it wasn’t just because that was who Lena was but because her feelings were still there.

 

But Kara doubted it.

 

Lena had been the one to file the divorce. Her feelings were no more.

 

After putting the blanket on Alex, they both left the room. Lena walked straight to the door as if she was leaving but then she paused and turned around.

 

“Would you mind if I take you home?”

 

Kara stared at her ex-wife for a moment and felt like crying.

 

Maybe Lena didn’t notice that, but what she just said linked to one of the most memorable moments of Kara’s life.

  
  


***

  


_After having a debate on which one should pay for the dinner, Lena finally let Kara split the bill. Lena had been the one who asked Kara out, and she insisted that she should pay, but Kara ate a lot - like really a lot - and she felt like it would be such a jerk move to agree letting Lena pay._

 

_“You can pay next time, you know,” Kara told Lena with a smirk after the waiter had left._

 

_Lena smiled with a blush, “Are you asking me out before our first date even ends?”_

 

_“Don’t blame me. You’re the charming one. I can’t resist you,” Kara snickered joyfully. “Just think about it first.”_

 

_They left the restaurant after that and walked side by side on the street. The city’s parking lot was quite far from the place and it would take them a few minutes to reach it. Kara didn’t mind at all because she loved spending time with Lena._

 

_They talked about a lot of things on the way. A snippet about Lena’s childhood, a short tale about Kara’s first broken bone, the prom that Kara had gone to but Lena had missed because she had gotten into a car accident. It made Kara forget about the time and when she realized they approached the parking lot, her heart dropped._

 

_She really wanted to see Lena again._

 

_After many years of trying to find someone, Kara had stopped dating for a while. She didn’t want to start another love story when she had an ongoing feeling that it wouldn’t last or she couldn’t see how it would be when they were grey and old. Nobody had given her such of urge to keep them by her side, even though most of them had been great._

 

_But the woman in the lab coat sleeping at the bus stop that night had drawn Kara’s attention._

 

_Lena looked like she had just walked out of a chemical gadgets advertisement even though she seemed tired. The glasses were slipping off her face. Kara had debated back and forth for a few seconds before stepping to the woman and woke her up before the last bus arrived._

 

_They ended up getting on that last bus together, being the last customers._

 

_They ended up exchanging numbers and names before Lena got off._

 

_They ended up texting through the night, the day after and weeks after._

 

_For the first time since forever, Kara couldn’t have enough of someone. And she didn’t understand it at that point, but she knew Lena was special._

 

_“Drive safe,” Kara told Lena as they walked to Lena’s car. The brunette fiddled a little when she stood next to the vehicle. She didn’t even unlock the door. “I had a great time.”_

 

_Lena bit her lip, seemed hesitating for a moment before stretching a hand. “Me too.”_

 

_Kara smirked at the awkward palm pointed at her direction. “A handshake. Really?”_

 

_The blush appeared on Lena’s cheeks. “Well, it’s only the first date.”_

 

_Kara grinned and took the woman’s hand. “Okay then.” She turned the back of Lena’s and up and lifted to her lips. Kara pressed her lips on the smooth skin, watching as the red color brightened up on Lena’s face. “I’m looking forward to the next.”_

 

_Lena stepped closer, her hand was still in Kara’s grip. “Smooth much?” she arched an eyebrow, eyeing Kara with great fascination. “Do I need to be careful?”_

 

_“Of what?” Kara’s eyes dropped to Lena’s lips. She was wondering if they felt as soft as her hand._

 

_“Of your smoothness. It’s working,” Lena grinned sheepishly._

 

_“That’s the whole point. I need it to work on you,” Kara admitted and took in a deep breath. She wanted to kiss Lena, but if it was meant to be, it would happen eventually. She believed so._

 

_“It does,” Lena hummed and slowly walked back. Kara stood still but her hand followed Lena’s palm until the woman was out of reach. Her eyes glued at the way Lena’s hair swept on her back and it brought a smile onto her lips. Suddenly, Lena turned back at her. “Would you mind if I take you home?”_

 

_The smile blossomed on Kara’s face._

 

_And she answered the question exactly how her heart told her to._

  


***

 

“You can take me anywhere.”

 

Lena’s eyes grew wider at that.

 

When she asked the question, she simply thought that it would be common sense to drive Kara back, because as far as she knew, Kara still lived at the place that located along Lena’s trip back to the apartment.

 

 _Their_ old home.

 

Used to be home.

 

The past.

 

Ended.

 

Gone.

 

She still felt her heart breaking when she thought about it.

 

Kara’s answer didn’t help. It brought Lena back to the moment when she realized she wanted to spend most of her life around the cheeky blonde. Their first date.

 

It had started out so quickly just like that, and Lena hadn’t thought about it for a long time during their dates. Long until she couldn’t imagine a life without Kara anymore.

 

She fell in love. She got married. She was happy.

 

Then her brother did a horrible crime that affected a lot of people. The betrayal, the feeling of watching someone you grew up with changed into a horrible monster, they hit Lena harder than she expected.

 

Lena started seeing so many flaws, so many signs of betrayal, of distrust, of fear in everyone.

 

And sadly, she found herself searching that in Kara, too.

 

Not that the blonde had ever done something to make her doubt her. But that awful fear kept hanging above her head like a dagger, cutting through the happiness she had found and built. Fights happened, doubts and sometimes hurtful words were said. Kara didn’t seem as happy as she should be anymore.

 

Lena had been so deep in that fear and she knew that Kara didn’t deserve to be with someone so broken. She had to end it.

 

Kara didn’t let her go so easily. Lena had tried her best to stick with the decision because her heart always got softened everytime Kara looked at her. To say that she didn’t want to live with the only good thing in her life anymore was the worst thing she could ever done, but Kara deserved so much better.

 

It would be better for Kara.

 

Lena still believed so. And she had kept herself away from Kara’s life, for Kara’s sake.

 

She didn’t want to see Kara and have to introduce her as ‘ex-wife’. Lena knew it was immature and stupid to fear that because she had been the person who brought the divorce to the table, but it didn’t mean it didn’t burn her from the inside out every time she had a still moment.

 

For two long years, Lena had tried not to think about, contact, or reach out to Kara.

 

Until she received the call from the National City Police Department tonight.

 

_“Good evening, ma’am. Your friend, Kara Danvers, have assigned you as her bondswoman. Please come to National City South Police Department to sign up.”_

 

Lena had never ran out of a meeting before.

 

There was a first time for everything.

 

Her heart felt like beating again for the first time since two years, at the moment she found Kara standing behind the cell, in her flowery blouse, light green jacket, ponytail and glasses. She didn’t look older, but certainly more mature. Still beautiful like the first time Lena had seen her at that fateful bus stop seven years ago.

 

Lena had opened her to eyes to an angel. And she had let that angel fly away.

 

It was funny and sad at the same time how now she was craving Kara all over again.

 

Now Kara was standing in front of her, saying that Lena could take her anywhere. How should she respond to this?

 

She smiled. Grinned. Laughed. Literally burst out laughing. Poor Kara, standing there and gawking at Lena like looking at an idiot. Lena may as well be the biggest idiot ever.

 

“That brought back memories,” Lena admitted after the cackling had died down. “Do you say that to everyone?”

 

Kara smiled back and answered, “No. Just to you.”

 

Lena’s heart broke and healed at the same time with that. She opened the door and tilted her head. “Shall we?”

 

Kara popped up her chest, making a dramatic bow before stepping out of the apartment. The ache grew a little heavier on Lena’s chest. Kara seemed happier.

 

_Good._

 

They climbed on the car not too long after, as it started to rain.

 

Lena started the vehicle and proceeded to drive toward the North.

 

“I assume that you still live at our- _your_ old place?” Lena asked, hoping that Kara didn’t notice her slip up. It was a tricky thing to say Kara’s house as something not theirs, even after two years divorced. “On Warwick Road?”

 

“Yes.” Kara paused a little before adding. “I moved once.”

 

The information surprised Lena. She threw a glance at Kara. “You did?”

 

“Yes. Right after the divorce. I wanted to stay away from the house.” Kara smiled sadly in the corner of Lena’s eyes. “Too many memories, you know.”

 

Lena hid her sigh but failed. “I understand. But now you’re living there again. What happened?”

 

Kara didn’t answer right away. Lena paused at a red stop and looked to the right. She saw the way Kara was staring at the rain and her heart sank. Since when did Kara have this far away and longing look? She had changed.

 

“I missed us,” Kara spoke softly, almost muffled by the rain outside.

 

Lena’s hands froze on the wheels for a moment before her eyes started feeling the sting. At the tip of her tongue, Lena wanted to scream that she missed them too. She didn’t know what to say, how to say, or should she even respond at all.

 

Kara’s words sounded like a complaint. But also a statement. A plead. A begging.

 

“I missed us, and I moved back to our home.” Kara continued speaking, still not looking at Lena even once. Adding to how she called it ‘our home’, Kara’s voice was clear and stern. Full of affection. “I couldn’t live in a place that had no trace of you, Lena.”

 

And Kara turned to look at Lena.

 

The world faded away.

 

Lena heard it. Her own heart. Her own reasons. Her own excuses. Her own work of building up the wall around herself.

 

And she also heard it when it shattered into million pieces, and into nothing.

 

Kara was so powerful. She just said that she missed Lena and Lena was stripped off her armor.

 

The honking from behind startled Lena out of the daze. She quickly pressed the pedal to push the car forward.

 

The atmosphere between Kara and her drifted into the background with the sound of the rain. Lena kept her lips tight, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from tearing up at how things had turned out and now she was stuck among all of these feelings.

 

Kara could back her up against the emotional wall just by her eyes again. And this time she couldn’t run away.

 

“I’m sorry for the trouble that I caused you tonight,” Kara changed the subject. Lena was half-relieved and half-saddened by that. She didn’t know whether or not she wanted to keep her heart away from Kara at the moment.

 

“You didn’t cause any trouble,” Lena replied truthfully.

 

“You don’t have to be nice. I know you don’t want to see me again.”

 

Lena gulped hard and turned to Kara to find that her ex-wife was the one with tears in her eyes. She quickly made a stop at the side of the road and crouched to Kara. “That’s not what it is.”

 

“Come on,” Kara shrugged, wiping the tears in one eye. “You said ‘who would ever want to see their ex again’.”

 

“I meant you.”

 

Kara paused at the wiping and gave Lena a surprise look. “What?”

 

“I meant you,” Lena sighed as the truth slipped out of her lips, her brain, and her heart. “I suppose you wouldn’t want to see me again.”

 

Kara held the gaze between and smiled sadly, “Why wouldn’t I want to see you?” She leaned closer to Lena, with tear stain on her cheeks. “I miss you. I have been missing you ever since you walked out of that courtroom. I miss you when I go shopping, go to work, eat breakfast, meet my family and friends, cook dinner, go to sleep. I miss you everyday. I miss you like insane. Even when you’re right in front of me right now, I still miss you.”

 

Lena could barely breathe. When Kara’s voice broke at the last word, it brought Lena’s heart along. She didn’t hold back now, letting the tears fall too.

 

She loved Kara, like she always had done.

 

“I broke your heart,” Lena whispered in regret. “I failed you.”

 

Kara brought her hand up to cup Lena’s face. The familiar warmth fueled into the waterworks inside Lena, making her cry harder. “There was something going on with you back then and I didn’t know. I failed you too.”

 

Lena gasped and buried her face into Kara’s hand. Her ex-wife crouched over to hold her, making her feel safe all over again. It felt good. It felt so darn good that Lena clung onto Kara like onto dear life.

 

Kara may as well her life right now. Or before. Or in the future.

 

It had always been Kara. Lena should have always chosen Kara.

  
  


_________

  
  


So many apologies have been said by Lena, and by Kara. They both apologized for the past, for the neglects, for the doubts, for the fights, for the letting go.

 

Most of all, they apologized for not being there together.

 

Somehow, they both got home, separately.

 

But it changed.

 

They stepped into the car as ex-wives, walked out as friends, and went to sleep as two people who have shed away their old selves, their rough past, and looking for a better beginning.

 

When Lena laid on her bed that night, it felt normal to text Kara Danvers _‘good night’_.

 

When Kara woke up in the next morning, it felt natural to ask Lena Luthor out to get breakfast together.

 

When Alex crawled out of her bed to get water later the next day, it was weird to receive a _‘thank you for starting a fight at the bar’_ text from her sister instead of a long scolding essay.

 

But it was new day.

 

And new day must be different, when your heart got reminded of the love that it had always been carrying.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year to you gays :))
> 
> #20BiTeen


End file.
